


Repères - Christa's side

by Silveriss



Series: Repères [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christa's point of view, De l'amitié à l'amour, Difficult Parent/Child Relationship, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lycée AU, Major Illness, Point de vue de Christa, Relation Parent/Enfant difficile
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>! ATTENTION ! Le premier chap prend place APRÈS les 5 premiers de "Repères - Ymir's side" et n'est sans doute pas compréhensible sans les avoir lus ! Lycée AU. Christa est heureuse de s'être liée d'amitié aussi facilement, presque naturellement, avec Ymir. Mais cette amie, aussi grande et forte soit-elle, ne peut rien changer à ses problèmes familiaux... N'est-ce pas ? Yumikuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 6 - Jeudi 15 septembre, midi

**Author's Note:**

> Saluuuut !  
> Voici le premier chapitre du "Christa's side", à lire après les 5 premiers chapitres du "Ymir's side".  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ma version de Christa !

“J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

    - Non.”

    Christa se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. Ymir était assise en face d’elle, le menton dans le creux de la main, ses yeux fixés sur elle. L’expression de son visage était neutre, de cet air maintenant familier qu’elle arborait parfois en la regardant. À chaque fois que Christa croisait son regard et lui demandait le pourquoi de ce regard pesant, Ymir détournait les yeux, parfois en grommelant ce qui ressemblait à “Rien.”, parfois sans rien dire.

    Mais pas cette fois-là.

    La petite blonde baissa le regard sur son assiette et se mit à jouer avec sa fourchette sans jamais la porter jusqu’à sa bouche. Elle se demanda pourquoi la présence d’Ymir l’apaisait alors que son regard la mettait mal à l’aise. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours tout en ayant l’impression de l’avoir toujours connue. Lorsqu’elles n’étaient que toutes les deux, son masque de gentille fille parfaite disparaissait naturellement, et elle ne s’en rendait compte que lorsqu’elle devait le rendosser.

Peut être était-ce la franchise et le naturel d’Ymir qui brisaient son masque si facilement. Peut être était-ce la fatigue de toujours jouer un rôle qui aidait la vraie Christa à sortir. Peut être avait-elle attendu toute sa vie de rencontrer une personne sur laquelle les faux semblants n’avaient aucune prise. Peut être était-ce le fait de pouvoir enlever ce masque qui en rendait le port si pénible. Peut être n’était-ce pas une bonne chose. Peut être devait-elle cesser de fréquenter Ymir. Peut être était-ce déjà trop tard.

_Personne n’aime les vilaines filles._

Elle enviait l’honnêteté et la liberté d’Ymir.

Elle leva la tête, rencontra le regard de celle qui, en quelques jours, était devenue son amie. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu’il ne fallait pas dévisager les gens, que c’était impoli ? Mais ici, en face d’elle, elle n’avait pas besoin d’être polie. Elle n’était pas obligée d’être ‘Christa’, elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle pouvait dévisager celle qui ne s’en privait pas depuis plus de dix minutes.

Ymir était grande et athlétique. Sa peau mate était constellé de tâches de rousseur, autant sur les joues que sur les bras, les épaules et la nuque que dévoilait son débardeur (vert, une croche* noire au niveau du ventre). Son visage aigu, aux traits fins et nets, était encadré par deux mèches d’un châtain sombre presque cuivré. Ses cheveux courts étaient retenus par un élastique qu’elle savait noir, dégageant son cou.

Lentement, prudemment, elle remonta vers ses yeux. Ils étaient d’un brun mouvant aux reflets d’or liquide, immuables et intenses.

Insondables et intenses.

“Tes yeux…”

La voix d’Ymir, basse et lointaine, la fit remonter des profondeurs dorés dans lesquelles elle s’était plongée.

“On dirait un ciel sans nuages.”

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, déjà levée pour aller débarrasser son plateau. Christa jeta un coup d’oeil vers son assiette, dont elle n’avait mangé que deux ou trois raviolis.

Elle n’avait pas faim.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’elle rejoignit la grande brune à la sortie de la cafétéria, celle-ci lui tendit une pomme, qu’elle refusa d’un signe de tête.

“Non merci, je n’ai plus faim.

\- Te fous pas de moi, t’as rien mangé.” Elle fronçait les sourcils, une lueur d’inquiétude dans le regard.

“Je t’assure, je n’ai pas-

\- Si tu ne manges pas cette pomme tout de suite, je te l’enfonce dans la bouche.”

Son sourire se fana. Le ton de sa voix était dur, froid et sans appel. Elle prit la pomme et la croqua sous le regard inquisiteur d’Ymir, qui tourna les talons à sa troisième bouchée. Elle lui emboîta le pas sans y penser, tiraillée entre irritation et reconnaissance.

Irritation, parce qu’elle n’avait vraiment pas faim et qu’elle n’était plus une gamine depuis - trop - longtemps. Elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on s’occupe d’elle.

Reconnaissance, parce que personne ne s’était vraiment soucié d’elle depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Ymir s’inquiétait pour elle et le lui montrait à sa manière, sans prendre de détours.

 

* * *

 

À l'extérieur, le ciel était blanc tâché de bleu et l'air était chaud, mais supportable grâce au vent qui soufflait aléatoirement ses rafales. Christa laissa Ymir les mener vers un banc inoccupé sur le côté duquel elle se laissa tomber en lui laissant la place nécessaire pour s'asseoir. Elle étendit ensuite ses bras sur le dossier et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Un rayon de soleil filtra de derrière les nuages, inondant son visage de sa lumière jaune. Sa peau cuivrée brillait. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front jusqu'à sa joue, traversa le champ de tâches de rousseur et descendit jusqu'à atteindre la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle y resta accrochée une fraction d'instant puis dévala la pente de son cou avant de disparaître sous le tissu bleu de son tee-shirt. Sa taille était soulignée par une ceinture noire cloutée. Ses longues jambes s'étendaient devant elle, couvertes d'un pantalon noir coupé droit et terminées par des baskets, l'une légèrement pliée et l'autre tendue.

    Les yeux de Christa remontèrent lentement vers son visage endormi. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses cils étaient si longs, ni à quel point elle était belle, à sa manière. Ce n'était pas une beauté standard ou élégante, ou même raffinée… C'était plus difficile à saisir, plus subtil et surtout plus vrai. Elle n'était pas seulement belle à voir, elle inspirait le respect. Christa eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était qu'elle même et elle était magnifique.

    Le soleil repassa derrière les nuages et l'ombre retomba sur Ymir, brisant l'état de contemplation dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Elle redirigea son regard droit devant elle. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il lui indiqua treize heures moins vingt. Christa soupira.

   _Déjà..._

    Contre son dos, le bras d'Ymir était chaud. La cours était calme, le fond de l'air était agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Toutes les fibres de son corps lui disaient de rester là, de profiter de ces minutes arrachées à ses obligations, de poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ymir et de s'endormir dans sa chaleur, comme deux jours plus tôt dans les jardins d'Utgarde. Mais Christa n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste.

    Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva à contrecœur, la mine sombre. Elle enviait tellement Ymir et son sommeil profo- Une main ferme se referma sur son poignet, la tirant en arrière.

    Peut être pas si profond que ça, en fait…

    Christa lutta pour se libérer, mais Ymir la tenait d'une poigne de fer et elle finit bien vite par retomber sur le banc.

    « Aïe ! Ymir, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

    La prise sur son poignet se relâcha un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'en échapper.

    « ...greumpft 'chi.

    - Hein ?

    - ...reste 'ci. » répéta-t-elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe, les yeux mi-clos et les sourcils froncés.

    « Je dois y aller, Ymir, laisse-moi partir. Rendors-toi.

    - mpf. T'peux cr'ver.

    - Ymir, lâche-moi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille...

    - Non. T'pas envie d'partir. Reste.

    - Mais si, j'ai très envie de partir !

    - M'teuse. » grogna-t-elle en refermant les paupières.

    Le cœur de Christa se serra.

    _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…_

    « Je vais être en retard, Ymir... S'il-te-plaît... » supplia-t-elle en dernier recours.

    « ...grmpf. Sois pas en r'tard. »

    Ses doigts lâchèrent son poignet avec dépit et son bras repris sa place sur le dossier du banc. Christa lui jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets, puis elle tourna les talons en direction d'Utgarde.

    Madame Reiss ne supportait pas qu'elle soit en retard.

 

* * *

 

    « _Guten Nachmittag, Vater._ »

    [Bonjour, père.]

    Ce mot sonnait toujours aussi étranger lorsqu'elle le prononçait.

    « Ah, Historia ! J'ai failli attendre.

    - Je suis désolée, père.

    - Tu dois être plus rigoureuse. Viens, assieds-toi. »

    Christa s'approcha du lit où reposait Monsieur Rei- son père et pris place sur la chaise du garde-malade. Il lui tendit sa main et elle la baisa, avant de la reposer délicatement sur le matelas. Il lui prit la main et y exerça une légère pression. Sa peau était froide.

    « As-tu eu les résultats du test de compétence de français ?

    - Oui, j'ai eu la note maximale.

    - Très bien. Et les élections des délégués ? Quand sont-elles ?

    - Demain à 8h, père.

    - Tu as prévu de t'y présenter, n'est-ce pas ?

    - Oui, père. J'ai déjà fait savoir à mon professeur principal que j'étais volontaire.

    - Bien. »

    Un silence pesant s'installa. La chambre sentait le parfum haut de gamme et le médicament. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les nuages qui recouvraient maintenant totalement le ciel. Il faisait chaud et lourd, la transpiration coulait dans son dos en la faisant frissonner. La main de Monsi- de son père était moite autour de la sienne.

    Monsieur Reiss. Son père. Ces deux mots ne s'associaient pas dans son esprit. Ils étaient séparés par un gouffre infranchissable, une faille dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien la cause. Mais Monsieur Reiss était malgré tout son père.

    Elle se sentait mal.

    « Hum, père ?

    - Oui, Historia ?

    - Le- Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, suis-je autorisée à prendre congé ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard. »

    La main moite lâcha la sienne en y laissant une tâche de sueur. Cette chambre était beaucoup trop petite.

    « Cela serait en effet regrettable. Tu as mon autorisation.

    - Merci, père. _Auf wiedersehen, Vater._

    [Au revoir, père]

    - _Auf wiedersehen_ , Historia. »


	2. Ch 7 - Vendredi 16 septembre, après-midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa est tellement distraite qu'elle gagne un nouveau surnom, tandis qu'Ymir lutte pour garder un air impassible.  
> Heureusement que Reiner, Marco et Jean interviennent pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici donc le 7e chapitre de "Repères"... Le 8e retournera au point de vue d'Ymir !  
> Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les commentaires !

Elles étaient assises côte à côte sur l'un des trois sofas, un silence pesant tout autour d'elle. À chaque fois que l'une ou l'autre bougeait, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, leurs bras se frôlaient et le contact semblait chaque fois plus électrique que le précédent. La grande lycéenne était impassible, mais la plus petite regrettait déjà d'avoir insisté pour aller au CDI.

Ce livre n'était même pas si bien que ça.

Bon, en fait, il l'était peut être, mais la présence d'Ymir à ses côtés l'empêchait de se concentrer et c'était au moins la troisième fois qu'elle relisait ce paragraphe, ce qui n'aidait sans doute pas à capter l'intérêt de la lectrice.

Courbée sur son livre, ses cheveux blonds tombant en rideau de part et d'autre de son visage, celle-ci se sentait d'ailleurs de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le plus gênant était sans doute qu'Ymir ne faisait, ni ne disait, absolument rien. Elle se contentait de se tenir assise, jambes et bras croisés, les sourcils légèrement froncés, une expression d'ennui profond sur le visage, le regard vissé droit devant elle. Le tout en dégageant des ondes négatives tellement fortes que même les autres élèves, pourtant à une distance de sécurité respectueuse, semblaient nerveux. Pas une discussion ne perturbait l'espace de lecture, et l'ambiance n'en était que plus lourde

_Je préfère presque quand elle se plaint…_

Ce n'était évidemment pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire alors qu'elle avait eu la gentillesse de l'accompagner, mais tout de même.

Christa se reconcentra sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et grimaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir relire le paragraphe pour la quatrième fois. Qui était ce "Leftrin", déjà ? Et que faisait-il sur un bateau ? Elle avait à peine achevé la deuxième phrase qu'un genou frôla le sien, lui faisant totalement perdre le fil de l'histoire. Encore. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Ymir, qui restait égale à elle-même, et lâcha un soupir discret.

_J'abandonne._

Elle referma le livre après y avoir glissé un morceau de papier en guise de marque page, se leva, se tourna vers la propriétaire du genou.

"Ymir ?" Son regard se détacha du mur pour rencontrer le sien. "Je vais l'emprunter, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Tu m'attends ?"

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main, comme pour lui dire "fais ce que tu veux", et Christa lui sourit avant d'aller voir le documentaliste.

"Bonjour, je voudrais emprunter ce livre…

\- Ton nom, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Christa Lenz. L-E-N-Z.

\- Voilà. Tu as deux semaines pour le lire, mais tu pourras prolonger le prêt si tu n'as pas fini.

\- Merci beaucoup !"

Elle tourna les talons, livre à la main, et ne put empêcher ses yeux d'accrocher le bras tatoué d'Ymir. Elle l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour et il l'obsédait depuis, attirant son regard comme un aimant.

Le motif était simple : une chaîne s'enroulait autour de son biceps, et le maillon le plus visible lorsqu'elle était de profil était brisé en deux. Mais en les observant de près, on remarquait que tous les maillons présentaient de légères fissures, comme si la rupture avait été tellement forte qu'elle avait endommagé toute la chaîne ou comme si quelqu'un avait tellement lutté pour la rompre que tous les maillons étaient prêt à craquer lorsque l'un d'eux, enfin, s'était brisé. Parfois, regarder le tatouage d'Ymir la faisait frissonner.

Elle avait lu quelque part que les tatouages racontaient parfois une histoire ou aidaient à se souvenir d'un événement, d'une personne. Elle se demandait ce que signifiait celui d'Ymir, sans pour autant oser poser la question. C'était assez personnel et elle ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour ça. Elle ne connaissait presque rien d'elle, pour être honnête.

Elle savait qu'elle allait au lycée à vélo, qu'elle faisait du karaté depuis 8 ans, qu'elle aimait Nirvana, qu'elle n'aimait pas le français, qu'elle avait un appétit d'ogre, qu'elle buvait volontiers de la bière, qu'elle aimait la taquiner, qu'elle venait du collège privé _Kokuryu_ , qu'elle faisait SI et Athlétisme, qu'elle aimait l'allemand, qu'elle n'aimait ni la SES, ni parler d'elle-même, qu'elle était franche et naturelle.

C'était somme toute assez peu pour quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme la seule véritable amie qu'elle ait jamais eu. Ce n'était pas que Christa soit asociale ou solitaire, au contraire. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec tout le monde, même avec les professeurs. Non, c'était plus que tous les amis qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent n'avaient jamais été amis qu'avec "Christa".

Or elle ne s'appelait pas seulement Christa.

Un douleur insidieuse se fraya un chemin dans ses tripes à la pensée qu'Ymir non plus ne savait rien d'elle, pas même son prénom. Avec les choses dans cet état, pouvait-elle seulement la considérer comme son amie ? Elle n'en était plus sûre. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de révéler son identité, et de toute manière elle redoutait bien trop la réaction d'Ymir si elle venait à tomber les masques.

Une grande ombre rectangulaire filant vers elle la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Elle eut juste le temps de lever le livre devant son visage en un - faible - bouclier et de fermer les yeux qu'un claquement retentit, semblable à celui que fait une puissante gifle. Christa poussa un petit ***iiiik*** et recula d'un pas, persuadée que c'était le bruit qu'avait provoqué la collision de son corps avec la porte, mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'avait pas mal. La porte ne l'avait pas touchée, n'avait pas même effleuré la plus petite pointe du plus long de ses cheveux. Lorsque Christa fit son pas arrière, posant son talon sur le sol, son dos rencontra une surface inattendue et sa tête se cala contre l'épaule et le bras tendu d'Ymir. Sa peau était chaude… Christa n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer d'aussi près, mais le bras d'Ymir était en fait, tout comme ses joues, piqué de petites tâches de rousseur. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, prenant un peu plus appui sur Ymir pour avoir une vue sur son visage. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, le sourire narquois en plus, et se pencha légèrement vers son oreille, sa respiration créant des décharges électriques à la surface de la peau de Christa.

" _Schau mal, eine kleine Maus !_ " souffla-t-elle, moqueuse, avant de pousser la petite blonde vers la porte qu'elle maintenait ouverte.

[Regarde, une petite souris !]

Christa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se laissa faire, incroyablement embarrassée par son glapissement aigu qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un rongeur…

_C'est toujours mieux que "princesse"..._

Elle savait parfaitement qu'Ymir ne lui avait donné ce surnom que par jeu, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ce léger tiraillement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait. Lorsqu'elle était avec Ymir, Christa pouvait oublier son masque et prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente comme les autres, jusqu'à ce que ce surnom intervienne dans la conversation et ne lui rattache les pieds sur terre en lui lançant l'image décharnée de son père en pleine figure. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer cela à son amie sans se dévoiler, aussi se contentait-elle, dans ces moments-là, de faire de son mieux pour cacher son malaise.

Elle serra le livre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait si petite… Elle n'était qu'une enfant, une simple poupée impuissante face au pouvoir des adultes, face au pouvoir des Reiss. Une poupée qui n'avait aucune utilité ni raison de vivre.

"Christa ?"

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et leva la tête, quittant les dalles grises du sol pour deux orbes dorées. Elle força un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ymir ?"

Un froncement de sourcils lui répondit. Bien sûr qu'Ymir n'était pas dupe, elle ne l'était jamais. Pour une quelconque raison, elle parvenait toujours à voir les contours du masque et, d'une certaine façon, c'était rassurant, mais, à cet instant précis, Christa aurait préféré qu'elle n'en soit pas capable. Ymir fit claquer sa langue et elle s'efforça de déglutir en gardant son sourire.

"Sérieusement, Christa ? Tu ressembles à une serpillière abandonnée et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ?"

Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans sa voix, comme si elle se retenait de hurler sa colère. Son sourire sa fana sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Une fois de plus, son masque se brisait sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

"Je vais bien." articula-t-elle difficilement, la gorge serrée et le regard fuyant.

"Ah, vraiment ? Parce que c'est marrant, on dirait pas, figure-toi !"

Dans ses efforts pour éviter le regard accusateur d'Ymir, ses yeux survolèrent son tatouage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la chaîne brisée lui redonna un semblant de courage et de calme. Ses doigts se décrispèrent autour du livre et sa position se fit moins défensive, sa respiration moins pénible. Elle était à nouveau capable de regarder Ymir dans les yeux.

Colère et inquiétude se mêlaient dans un tourbillon d'or et de terre humide, surmonté par des sourcils agressifs.

"Ce n'est rien, juste…" Les mots la fuyaient. Que pouvait-elle lui révéler sans mettre son secret en danger ? "...un problème avec ma mère. Rien de grave." Elle tenta un sourire rassurant et Ymir se détendit légèrement, manifestement satisfaite par son aveu.

Christa s'attendait à recevoir des questions sur le "problème" en question, mais... non. La grande brune se contenta de reprendre son chemin en direction des escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Ce bâtiment secondaire, accolé à _Chôsa Heidan,_ contenait le CDI des lycéens et une salle informatique au deuxième étage et des laboratoires de physique-chimie au premier étage et rez-de-chaussée. Une passerelle traversait la cours _Maria_ pour le relier au bâtiment secondaire 1 de _Chûton Heidan_ , juste en face, qui renfermait le CDI des collégiens, deux salles de technologie et trois salles d'informatique.

La jeune fille était partagée quant au mutisme d'Ymir. Ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions concernant sa mère la soulageait, mais l'absence de curiosité qu'elle manifestait sur ce sujet était un peu vexant. N'importe qui aurait voulu en savoir plus, non ?

Christa l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et son expression était neutre, comme plus tôt dans le CDI. Il y avait bien une légère ombre dans son regard, mais elle l'attribua à un effet d'optique dû à l'obscurité de la cage d'escalier et redirigea son regard vers les marches, peu désireuse de se ridiculiser de nouveau en en ratant une.

Visiblement, "n'importe qui" n'incluait pas Ymir.

* * *

 Il leur restait bien une demi-heure avant seize heures et la fin de leur heure de trou, et elles étaient bien parties pour la passer dans le silence, assises dans la semi-ombre mouvante d'un des arbres de _Maria_ , lorsque Reiner, Marco et Jean les rejoignirent. Christa ferma son livre - qui était, somme toute, vraiment passionnant - et offrit un grand sourire aux trois garçons. Après un échanges de bises et de checks dans les règles, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sacs et s'assirent par terre avec elles, formant une sorte de cercle. C'était Ymir qui, après avoir promené un regard scrutateur sur la cours, avait décidé de s'asseoir sur le sol plutôt que sur un banc. Quand Christa lui en avait demandé la raison, elle avait répondu qu'il faisait trop chaud pour s'asseoir au soleil. Reiner fut le premier à parler.

"Alors, les filles, on fuit le soleil ?

\- Ouais. Trop chaud.

\- C'est clair que ça tape, aujourd'hui." renchérit Jean.

"Je préfère ça plutôt que la pluie." contra Marco en souriant.

Christa hocha la tête. "Il faut en profiter tant que ça dure... après tout l'automne n'est pas si loin.

\- S'il pouvait venir plus vite, ça m'arrangerait. On crève de chaud dans ces salles !" s'exclama Ymir en désignant _Chôsa Heidan_ d'un mouvement du bras, celui qui était tatoué, et Christa ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le mouvement de la chaîne.

"Wow, j'avais pas vu que t'avais un tatouage ! C'est un vrai ?"

Christa sursauta et se tourna vers Jean, qui fixait le bras d'Ymir avec admiration et envie. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'y intéresser, apparemment.

Ymir roula des yeux. "J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui fait les choses à moitié ?

\- Wow…

\- Attention, Jean, tu baves !" plaisanta Reiner, ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier.

"Ça fait super mal, ce genre de choses, non ?" demanda Marco.

"Pas tant que ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça dépend de l'endroit. Il paraît que c'est pire quand ça touche l'os."

Si elle voulait lui poser la question, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Christa prit son courage à deux mains et, les yeux toujours fixés sur le tatouage, prit la parole.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?"

À ces mots, une tension imperceptible contracta le biceps d'Ymir. Étonnée, elle leva les yeux vers les siens, et ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place.

_Une tempête…_

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put trouver pour qualifier le combat qui faisait rage dans ces pupilles avant qu'Ymir ne se détourne, la mine sombre. Elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur son genou.

"C'est personnel." marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire, et surtout pas Christa. Sa réaction l'avait déboussolée et elle avait l'impression que le regard d'Ymir se perdait au delà du bitume qu'elle fixait d'un air absent, un voile noir masquant l'or de ses iris.

Le silence était une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules.

Marco s'éclaircit la gorge et le temps reprit son cours.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lisais avant qu'on arrive, Christa ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui et puisa suffisamment de force dans son sourire pour rendosser son masque et relever les coins de ses lèvres.

"Ça s'appelle "Les Fourmis", c'est de Bernard Werber. Il est français." répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre pour qu'il puisse lire la quatrième de couverture.

"Je crois deviner que ça parle de fourmis !" s'exclama Reiner assez maladroitement en lâchant un rire nerveux.

"Ça a l'air intéressant, ce truc." commenta Jean après avoir lu le résumé par dessus l'épaule de Marco, qui hocha la tête.

"Hm, je connais cet auteur." Il rendit le livre à Christa en souriant. "J'aime beaucoup ses romans et j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de cette saga. Si tu aimes, je t'en prêterai d'autres de lui !

\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup !

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir.

\- Tu m'en prêtes aussi, Marco ? J'ai plus rien à lire ces derniers temps.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu préfères quel genre de romans ?

\- Hum… je sais pas trop… La science-fiction, peut être ?

\- Déjà lu du Orson Scott Card ?"

Les quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers Ymir avec surprise. Elle avait toujours son menton dans la main, mais elle les regardait et son expression s'était radoucie. Un vrai sourire fleurit sur le visage de Christa alors que Jean répondait par la négative et que Marco s'exclamait :

"Tu as lu "Les Maîtres Chanteurs" ?

\- Dix fois, mec. Je m'en lasse pas.

\- Je l'ai relu treize fois et il me fait toujours autant pleurer.

\- Ha ! Ça m'étonne pas, t'as l'air d'être un cœur d'artichaut."

Reiner les interrompit brutalement : "AH, MAIS JE LE CONNAIS ! Orson Scott Card, c'est pas celui qui a écrit "La Stratégie Ender" ? Ce film est une tuerie !

\- Le livre est à des millions de kilomètres au-dessus.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce film, moi aussi." intervint timidement Christa.

"Je savais que t'étais parfaite, Christa ! Tu veux pas m'épouser ?"

_Pardon ?!_

"Qu-que-quoi ?!" balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

Reiner éclata de rire. "Relax, Christa, je plaisantais ! Quoique, si tu es d'accord, moi je ne dis pas non… Sortir avec un déesse, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, Jean siffla et Christa pensa qu'elle allait mourir de honte.

"Tsss… Aussi subtil qu'un joueur de rugby, hein, Reiner ?" lança Ymir, avant d'enchaîner à l'attention de Christa : "Le livre est mille fois mieux. J'peux t'le prêter, si tu veux."

_Merci, Ymir, tu me sauves la vie. Un peu plus et je me transformais en souris pour disparaître dans un trou._

"Oui, s'il te plaît ! Mais je dois finir celui-là d'abord.

\- Donc, Jean, partant pour "Les Maîtres Chanteurs" ?

\- Je te fais confiance, mec.

\- Super ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Ce roman est une perle."

Le petit groupe continua à débattre romans et films pendant le reste de la demi-heure et même après la sonnerie, sur le chemin qui les mena à leur salle. Ymir était redevenue elle-même et Christa n'avait pas besoin de porter son masque pour sourire.

* * *

 Ce n'est qu'après les cours que sa bonne humeur se flétrit, plus précisément lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de chez elle. Elle retira ses chaussures et alluma la lumière pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle déposa son sac et s'installa pour faire ses devoirs. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et s'assit sur son lit pour lire la suite de son livre.

À sept heures piles, elle entendit la serrure cliqueter et la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle referma son livre et se leva pour aller saluer sa grand-mère.

"Ta mère ne rentre pas ce soir. As-tu fait tes devoirs ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors va réviser tes leçons de solfège. Le dîner sera servi pour huit heures.

\- D'accord, grand-mère."

Penchée au dessus de son cahier de solfège, Christa pensa, amère, que l'obscurité quotidienne de ses soirées était encore plus pénible après une journée aussi lumineuse. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être au lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je plaide coupable, j'ai profité de ma fic' pour parler de deux de mes auteurs préférés... Mais ils sont vraiment géniaux alors si, comme Jean, vous n'avez rien à lire en ce moment, n'hésitez pas à essayer ! Et si vous les connaissez, je suis bavarde et les MPs sont là pour ça ~  
> A la prochaine ! (^0^)-/


	3. Ch 9 - Samedi 17 septembre, après-midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir est toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais quand même un peu moins.  
> Christa est toujours de bonne humeur, mais quand même de moins en moins.  
> Rico Brzenska est trop exigeante et il ne suffit pas de faire du violon depuis ses 5 ans pour être douée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saluuut !
> 
> Bon, je m'y attendais un peu, mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre en une semaine... Christa est compliquée. Et puis Ymir aussi. Et non seulement j'ai toujours du mal avec les dialogues, mais en plus maintenant j'ai peur d'en faire trop et trop vite avec le Drama ! Surtout, dites-le moi si ce chapitre est trop "lourd". Dans tous les cas le prochain sera beaucoup plus léger, c'est promis, parce qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse une pause avec les background de nos deux lycéennes.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je rappelle que le chapitre 8 de "Repères" fait partie du "Ymir's side" et qu'il est recommandé de le lire avant d'aborder celui-ci.
> 
> D'ailleurs, si vous aimez écouter un peu de musique en lisant des fanfictions, j'ai, personnellement, beaucoup écouté l'OST "So ist es immer" de Benjamin (T_T) ainsi que "So Tired" et "Crazy For You" de Slowdive et "Bloodstream" de Stateless. Et puis "Wish You Were Here" de Pink Floyd, aussi, bien sûr.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Christa porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son jus de pomme en observant Ymir par dessus le rebord du verre. La joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main, elle fixait la fenêtre d'un œil morne et cerclé de noir en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il y eut un tintement lorsque Christa reposa son verre sur la petite table en verre du café, et un énième bâillement força Ymir à fermer les yeux. Elle avait l'air éreintée. Christa rassembla son courage et prononça la question qu'elle tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'Ymir était passé devant elle sans la voir, à leur rendez-vous du matin:

"Hum… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Hein ?" lui répondit-elle en quittant la fenêtre du regard.

En toute honnêteté, Christa ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsque, à peu près une heure plus tôt, elle avait proposé à Ymir d'aller manger en ville ensemble. Elle avait été d'une humeur atroce toute la matinée et n'avait pas cessé de reprocher tout et n'importe quoi à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Et comme Christa faisait bien plus que juste croiser son chemin, elle avait pris encore plus cher que les autres.

En fait, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait sa proposition, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse d'un air irascible en lui disant quelque chose comme "J'ai mieux à faire que de traîner avec toi"... mais non. Elle avait simplement paru surprise, puis avait accepté comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et que ça l'étonnait qu'elle ait même eu besoin de lui  _poser la question_.

Parfois, Christa arrivait à comprendre comment Ymir fonctionnait et à anticiper ses réactions mais, parfois, elle se trouvait encore plus démunie face à elle qu'une fourmi à laquelle on montrerait les tables de multiplication.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" répéta-t-elle, sincèrement inquiète.

Le froncements de ses sourcils s'accentua et Ymir détourna ses iris dorés des yeux de Christa.

"...Ouais." Bâillement. "J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. Ça ira mieux demain."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Qu'Ymir ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

_Comme si tu avais le droit de te sentir blessée par ce genre de choses, Historia Reiss…_

Une part de Christa savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait invité Ymir à manger en ville avec elle. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans l'appartement vide et froid de sa mère. Une part d'elle refusait la solitude et l'isolement avec lesquels elle avait vécu jusque là. Une part d'elle voulait changer et jeter ce masque si beau mais si laid pour ne plus jamais avoir à le remettre.

Et cette part d'elle pensait qu'elle pouvait y arriver avec Ymir.

Le silence se fit pesant.

"Tu préfères l'été ou l'hiver ?" tenta Christa, à court de sujets de conversation.

Ymir haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"L'hiver, mais je préfère l'automne.

\- Ah ? J'aurais plutôt pensé l'été...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum... parce que tu… tu as la peau… cuivrée ?"

 _Cuivrée_  n'était pas le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle contemplait la peau d'Ymir. Il y avait aussi  _constellée d'étoiles_ ,  _magnifique_ ,  _chaleureuse_ … La peau d'Ymir irradiait toujours une chaleur agréable. Confortable. Ce dernier qualificatif lui était venu mardi, pendant qu'elle somnolait à côté du corps étendu d'Ymir. Elle ne l'avait pas touchée, mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin pour sentir sa chaleur. Elle était à la fois semblable et différente de celle que produisaient les rayons du soleil.

"Je n'ai pas la peau mate parce que j'aime cramer au soleil - pas comme ces thons qui vont à la plage juste pour s'enduire d'huile, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant d'une manière comique. Et toi ? Je parie sur le printemps." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Christa sourit. Un petit sourire timide, mais aux accents amusés et, surtout, sincères.

"J'aime toutes les saisons… Mais c'est vrai que je préfère le printemps."

Un serveur leur apporta leurs commandes (une côtelette de veau pour Ymir, une salade "champêtre" pour elle) et la conversation en resta là le temps qu'elles commencent à manger. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ymir qui se décida à rompre le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes, comme musique ?"

Elle prit un temps de réflexion. Elle écoutait… elle aimait bien… elle écoutait souvent… Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

"Je n'écoute pas vraiment un genre de musique particulier… J'écoute ce qui passe à la radio, je suppose ?

\- Sérieux ? T'as bien un genre de musique préféré, quand même, non ?

\- Oui, je… non, pas vraiment, en fait. Du moment que c'est en harmonie avec mon humeur, ça me va, répondit-elle, songeuse. Je n'en écoute pas souvent, alors…" Elle haussa les épaules. "Je préfère lire.

\- Et ça se dit musicienne...

\- Hey ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ah oui ? Explique-moi comment on peut prétendre jouer de la musique si on aime pas l'entendre !

\- J'aime la musique ! Et ça n'a rien à voir. Jouer et écouter sont deux choses différentes." bougonna-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Ymir avait touché un point sensible. Christa n'avait aucun don pour le violon. Sa grand-mère et sa professeure, Rico Brzenska, ne cessaient de l'accuser de massacrer les plus beaux morceaux. Même si elle avait conscience qu'elles étaient toutes les deux difficiles à satisfaire, ces échecs à répétition sapaient son moral et sa motivation. Elle passait souvent des après-midis entières à travailler un morceau, sans jamais prendre de pause ou relâcher ses efforts - mais ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Ymir leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Si tu le dis… De toute manière je n'y connais rien en musique.

\- Ah bon, tu n'as jamais essayé ? Tu es tout le temps en train d'en écouter, pourtant !"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Trop compliqué. 'Puis devoir apprendre les notes et tout le bazar, ça me gonfle. Jouer et écouter son deux choses différentes, non ?" ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse, en mimant des guillemets, arrachant un petit rire à son interlocutrice.

Il y eut une petite pause pendant laquelle elles se concentrèrent sur leurs assiettes, puis :

"Ce n'est pas si dur, le solfège, tu sais. En fait, c'est même la partie la plus facile.

\- Parle pour toi ! Je parie que tu révises tes cours  _tous les soirs_  et qu'tu fais tes devoirs  _en avance_."

Vrai, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… ni autre chose à faire pour passer le temps.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Ha ! Je le savais !" Elle pointa sa fourchette vers elle d'un air triomphant, puis sceptique : "T'es sûre d'avoir quinze ans, Christa ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'aucun adolescent normalement constitué ne fait ses devoirs à l'avance.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui as décidé de ça ?" ironisa-t-elle

"Non, c'est une loi universelle." répliqua Ymir en finissant de rogner l'os de sa côtelette. "Tu le saurais si tu écoutais ton instinct d'adolescente."

Christa ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de piquer une morceau de tomate avec sa fourchette. Son instinct ? Elle ne l'avait jamais écouté, l'avait étouffé, ne l'entendait plus depuis longtemps. Prétendait ne plus l'entendre.

_Une fille bien élevée se contente de faire ce qu'on lui dit._

Les aliments n'avaient pas de goût dans sa bouche, mais elle se força à manger lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Ymir. Le brun piqué d'or de ses iris brillait d'un éclat qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir et qui la faisait se sentir coupable, comme si Ymir  _l'accusait_  de l'inquiéter.

"T'as un problème avec la nourriture ?"

La jeune fille sursauta et faillit lâcher sa fourchette. Elle leva un regard fuyant vers Ymir, qui la fixait sourcils froncés et assiette déjà vide. Le morceau de salade qu'elle mâchait depuis bientôt dix minutes descendit difficilement dans sa gorge serrée. L'intérieur du café sentait la viande grillée, la crêpe et la friture. Elles étaient assises à une table pour deux personnes, juste à côté de la baie vitrée qui baignait la salle de lumière et donnait une impression d'espace.

Pourtant Christa se sentit à l'étroit.

"Non…"

Ymir se tendit, son regard se durcit.

"Tu mens."

Christa tressaillit. Elle avait l'impression que son regard la perçait de part en part, qu'elle pouvait lire en elle toute la pile de mensonges accumulés au fil des ans.

"Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout…"

Elle se sentait trop petite, enfermée dans une pièce trop étriquée, oppressée par le poids d'un regard trop lourd.

"Si tu veux pas parler de quelque chose, juste dis-le, je m'en fous. Mais me prend pas pour une conne."

Et juste comme ça, elle rompit le contact visuel. Christa relâcha une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et la pièce reprit ses dimensions initiales. En revanche, l'odeur de nourriture imprégnait toujours autant le lieu, et elle renonça à finir son assiette.

"Tu feras pareil ?" tenta-t-elle timidement, ses yeux cherchant ceux de la grande brune qui lui faisait face. "Si tu ne veux pas parler de quelque chose ?"

Elle parut surprise et Christa eut peur d'avoir été trop exigeante, mais son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

"Ouais…" fit-elle en se grattant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. "Évidemment."

Christa sourit, et Ymir lui sourit en retour.

* * *

 Elles quittèrent le café quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, auréolées d'un silence paisible que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient envie de chasser. Il faisait chaud et le soleil à son zénith tapait avec enthousiasme sur leurs peaux si différentes. Le regard de Christa s'égara une fois de plus sur le tatouage de son amie. Elle ne tenta pas vraiment de lutter contre ce magnétisme, s'abandonnant dans la paix qui marchait entre et autour de leurs deux corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, un de ceux où l'ambiance est à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le songe, où l'on a vaguement conscience de rêver mais que cela n'a aucune importance.

Ymir s'accroupit pour détacher son vélo, déplaçant l'attention de la jeune fille vers son épaule, ses trapèzes, son cou. De courts et fins cheveux bruns s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval et chatouillaient sa nuque, troublant le calme plat de son esprit. Une vague envie naquit dans un coin reculé de ses pensées. Elle eut l'impression diffuse qu'elle n'aurait pas dû la ressentir, sans toutefois comprendre pourquoi. Quel mal y avait-il à avoir envie de frôler cette nuque du bout des doigts ? Ce n'était qu'une pensée distraite, une lubie de son esprit désœuvré et assommé par la chaleur. Bien sûr, si elle avait suivit cette envie, le geste lui aurait parut déplacé, mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de concrétiser une telle impulsion, surtout aussi floue.

Ymir se releva, sortit son téléphone et lui tendit un écouteur en enfonçant l'autre dans sa propre oreille. Elle l'accepta avec perplexité, peu certaine de ce qui allait suivre, mais l'air qui se déversa dans son tympan était agréablement doux. Elle questionna Ymir du regard.

" _Wish You Were Here_  de Pink Floyd. Tu montes ?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa sur le porte bagage, entourant la taille d'Ymir de son bras gauche.

La musique, les grincements maintenant presque familiers du vélo… le soleil paisible, le vent passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux… la douce chaleur émanant du corps d'Ymir… Christa appuya sa tête contre elle et ferma les yeux, bercée par tout ce qui l'entourait, sombrant dans une somnolence reposante.

* * *

 Le réveil fut dur.

Après avoir insisté pour qu'Ymir ne fasse pas un détour pour la déposer directement devant chez elle, Christa avait marché jusqu'à chez elle dans une sorte d'état second. L'air mélancolique de la chanson qu'elle avait écouté résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et elle se surprit à fredonner les paroles, les yeux dans le vague et le pas lent.

Elle stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Immobile, debout sur le trottoir, elle avança une main vers son sac de cours et en sortit, lentement, son téléphone. Elle tapa le code d'un air absent, ouvrit son répertoire, fit défiler les noms. Il y en avait peu, elle atteint rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait. L'icône de contact ne montrait que son dos, parce qu'Ymir ne l'avait pas laissée en prendre une de face et qu'elle avait du la prendre sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Son doigt se posa sur le contact et les informations qu'elle avait entrées s'affichèrent. Un prénom, un numéro de téléphone, une adresse mail. Le doigt se plaça juste au dessus du numéro. Les chiffres clignotaient presque.

Une voiture passa à côté d'elle en vrombissant et elle releva la tête, détachant son regard de l'écran du téléphone. Le doigt suspendu se retira, son pouce pressa le bouton de mise en veille et l'objet disparut bientôt dans la poche avant de son sac. La main gauche à nouveau serrée autour de la lanière qui passait sur son épaule, elle se remit à marcher.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle poussait la porte de chez elle. L'appartement était orienté plein nord et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant la porte se refermer d'elle-même. Elle attendit d'entendre le claquement résonner sombrement dans l'entrée, puis retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le monde était silencieux.

Ordinairement, elle prêtait peu d'attention au silence. C'était reposant et cela ne la gênait pas pour lire. Quelque part dans son enfance, elle avait appris à faire avec, comme pour la solitude. Les livres créaient pour elle le son et la compagnie, l'emmenaient loin de sa bulle grise et vers des aventures incroyables qu'elle pouvait vivre sans quitter sa chambre. C'était son monde à elle, son terrain de jeu, le plus loin possible des adultes et de leurs manigances.

Les livres étaient la seule musique et les seuls amis dont elle avait jamais eu besoin, et pourtant elle se sentit très seule lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre. Le silence était une pierre sur sa poitrine, si lourde qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, si cruelle que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Alors Christa alluma son ordinateur et, les doigts fébriles, entra  _Nirvana_  dans la barre de recherche. Le titre de la première vidéo proposée disait "Best Of Nirvana". Elle cliqua sur le lien et une guitare se mit à rugir dans la pièce, chassant le poids sur sa poitrine. C'était violent, bruyant, rebelle, agressif, tout ce qu'elle avait appris à ne pas aimer. Et pourtant les accords, les paroles, la mélodie résonnaient tous en elle, rebondissaient sur ses os, traversaient ses tympans, remuaient ses tripes.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix et ferma les yeux, une unique larme, une clandestine, dévalant la courbe de sa joue pour se perdre dans les draps, chassée par le rideau de ses paupières.

_I found it hard; it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind *_

* * *

 "Stop." Christa éloigna l'archet des cordes pour la quatrième fois, penaude. Sa professeure remonta ses lunettes et poussa un soupir découragé. "Tu n'y arrives pas." C'était un constat.

Christa baissa les yeux. Elle avait raison. Rico Brzenska avait toujours raison.

"Tu ne joues pas ce que je t'ai demandé de jouer.

\- Mais si, je…

\- Non. Ce que tu joues…" elle agita les partitions qu'elle tenait à la main, "...c'est ça.

\- Je ne comprend pas…"

Soupir agacé. "Non, tu ne comprends pas. Et c'est bien le problème. Ce morceau…" Elle s'avança vers le chevalet de Christa et se saisit de la partition qui y reposait. "...n'est pas qu'un assemblage de notes. Il ne suffit pas de jouer bêtement de ton violon - tout le monde peut faire ça." Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, le pas sévère. "La  _musique_  ne se résume pas aux  _partitions_ (et il y avait du dégoût dans sa voix), Mademoiselle Lenz. La  _musique_ , c'est avant tout quelque chose que l'on  _ressent_. La  _musique_  est un principe  _abstrait_  qui doit être  _ressenti_ , et pas  _appris_. Suis-je claire ?"

Christa eut envie de dire que non, elle n'était pas claire, qu'elle avait travaillé ce morceau pendant des heures et des heures, qu'elle n'avait fait aucune erreur, que de toute manière elle n'arriverait jamais à satisfaire personne parce qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, une petite souris, une menteuse qui étalait des couleurs sur ses joues pour cacher celles qui manquaient dans son cœur.

"Oui. Je vous demande pardon.

\- Recommence."

Et Christa recommença, tissa sa bulle de notes, s'isola dans un monde de musique. La partition était imprimée dans son esprit, les mesures défilaient comme un théâtre d'ombre chinoises sur ses paupières, l'archet volait dans ses m-

"Stop !"

Christa perdit ses ailes et retomba au sol. Son bras retomba mollement contre son flanc, toute envie de jouer perdue. À peine le ciel était-il atteint qu'il lui était retiré.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu ce moment des centaines de fois.

"Tu n'as pas compris et tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?" Elle se leva et jeta les bras au ciel, excédée. "La  _musique_ , ce n'est pas juste  _une partition_  ! La  _musique,_ c'est la  _vie_  ! L'expression des  _sentiments_  du compositeur ! L'essence même de son  _âme_  !

\- Je suis désol-

\- Tu ne dois pas  _jouer_  un morceau, tu dois le  _sentir_ , le  _vivre_  !" Sa voix tremblait, montait et descendait, vibrante d'une passion et d'une ferveur que Christa ne lui avait jamais vue. " _Ressens_  la musique,  _vibre_  avec elle ! Tu dois  _devenir_ le compositeur, l'incarner dans tous ces états d'âmes et faire ressortir ce qu'il ressentait  _pour chaque note_  ! Tu crois vraiment que l'on juge un musicien sur la manière dont il bouge ses doigts ou son archet ? FAUX !" Christa sursauta, les yeux écarquillés devant tant d'éloquence. "Un vrai musicien est un réceptacle pour l'âme du compositeur ! Un vrai musicien ne joue pas,  _il interprète_  !"

Il y eut une pause où le silence tomba lourdement dans l'air encore brûlant de passion, et où la petite femme aux cheveux argentés planta un regard gris, féroce et irisé de vert, dans le ciel d'azur agité des yeux de son élève.

_Interpréter et non jouer ?_

"Lenz !" Christa se raidit et rassembla ses pensées par réflexe. "As-tu compris, cette fois ?"

Elle déglutit une, deux fois, puis força les mots à sortir :

"Oui, professeure Brzenska. Mais comment-

\- Comment interpréter ?" Elle acquiesça. "C'est simple. Lis la partition dix, vingt fois de suite, et repère les climax et les creux, puis renseigne-toi sur le compositeur, sa vie, ses amours, ses combats, et relis les partitions.  _Ressens_ la musique,  _imprègne-toi_  de ce qu'elle transporte."

Christa aurait dû observer sa professeure avec sérieux et écouter ses explications avec toute l'attention du monde, puis affirmer qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne referait plus la même erreur. Au lieu de cela, elle imaginait Ymir écoutant Brzenska, sourcils haussés par la confusion, une main dans la poche et le dos nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, puis la coupant en plein milieu de son monologue par un éclat de son rire franc et moqueur, s'exclamant entre deux bouffées d'air que non, vraiment, les artistes sont tous des tarés, que celle-ci est dangereuse et qu'elle mérite sa place à l'asile. Elle l'imaginait poser une main sur son épaule et la pousser vers la sortie, claquant la porte sur un "Adieu" ironique qui laisserait Rico Brzenska bouche bée, outrée et furieuse.

"Tu as compris, cette fois ?"

Christa tressaillit, comme prise sur le fait, et s'empressa de répondre de sa petite voix de fille modèle :

"Oui… Je suis désolée, je ne ferai plus la même erreur.

\- Bien. Travaille ce point-là pour mercredi, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. J'ai d'autres élèves à voir."

Il y a très longtemps, alors que Christa était encore une toute petite fille qui croyait aux fées, au père noël, au bonheur et au fait que sa mère l'aimait, elle avait été très déçue d'apprendre que "Rico" avait d'autres élèves et n'était pas sa propriété exclusive. Elle avait eu presque l'impression de perdre une grande sœur… Mais comme pour tout, elle s'y était résignée.

* * *

 " _Guten Abend, Vater_." dit-elle doucement en poussant la porte.

[Bonsoir, père.]

Monsieur Reiss était assis dans un fauteuil, ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux recouverts d'une couverture. L'air sentait le renfermé, les médicaments et la lavande synthétique. D'épais rideaux empêchaient la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans la pièce.

" _Guten Abend,_  Historia _."_  répondit-il de sa voix rauque en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois. Son teint était pâle, à la limite du verdâtre, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et profondément cernés. Il avait aussi perdu du poids.

"Comment allez-vous, père ?

\- Je vais très bien."

Aussitôt et comme pour le contredire, une quinte de toux l'agita de soubresauts. Elle ne put empêcher une vague de pitié l'envahir en voyant cet homme si puissant réduit à un état si misérable par des bactéries, des êtres tellement minuscules qu'il était impossible de les voir à l'œil nu. Si Christa avait été cynique, elle aurait pu penser que c'était, en quelque sorte, risible - un rappel cruel sur l'égalité des humains face à la mort. Mais elle était gentille et faisait face à son père, aussi cette pensée ne traversa nullement son esprit.

"Viens, assieds-toi."

Christa - ou bien était-ce Historia ? - prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait, juste en face de mons- de son père. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait été élue déléguée à l'unanimité, qu'elle avait de nouveau échoué lors de sa leçon de violon, qu'elle faisait bien ses devoirs et qu'elle écoutait bien ses professeurs avec attention.

"Tu n'as aucune mauvaise fréquentation, n'est-ce pas ?"

Christa pensa à la propension qu'avaient Ymir, Eren, Sasha, Connie et Jean d'arriver en retard en cours. Elle pensa aux croquis qu'Eren dessinait furieusement dès que le ou la professeur(e) avait le dos tourné, à la manie de Sasha de grignoter tout et n'importe quoi, même au premier rang, et aux pitreries de Connie. Au peu d'intérêt qu'Ymir portait au français, aux maths, à l'histoire géographie. Au tatouage d'Ymir, à son oreille droite percée dans le cartilage et au lobe de la gauche qui supportait trois anneaux. À la bière qu'elle avait apporté, dissimulée dans d'innocentes bouteilles d'Ice Tea. À Nirvana et à Pink Floyd.

"Non, père.

\- Bien." Une autre quinte de toux. "N'oublie pas que tu portes le nom de Reiss et reste loin de tout ces voyous sans avenirs. Ce ne sont que des parasites de la société.

\- Oui, père.

\- Et maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail."

Christa se leva, salua son père et lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte. Elle n'avait pas menti. Ymir n'était pas une "mauvaise fréquentation" - du moins selon sa vision des choses.

 _Je n'ai pas menti_ , se répéta-t-elle mentalement,  _Je suis bien élevée et aucun d'eux n'est une mauvaise fréquentation. Je n'ai pas menti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * extrait de "Smell Like Teen Spirit" de Nirvana
> 
> N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une (ou même plusieurs si ça vous chante) review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou même juste pour parler chiffons, serviettes et mangas !
> 
> À la prochaine ! (^0^)-/

**Author's Note:**

> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !
> 
> A la prochaine ~


End file.
